Electronic devices, such as computer servers, generate heat during operation, and therefore a cooling system is used to cool the electronic devices. For example, air may be blown over the electronic devices or a water-based fluid may be circulated through a heat exchanger coupled to the electronic devices to cool the devices.
In a data center that houses racks of servers, the amount of air or water-based fluid required for heating may vary from rack to rack. The varied heat may arise from some racks having a greater density of electronic equipment or electric equipment operating at higher levels.